The present invention relates to raised access floor systems and more particularly to an access floor panel with a vinyl peripheral trim.
Various forms of access floor systems are presently available. These systems provide a functional floor elevated above the structural floor of a building. The systems, for example, provide a means for easily installing and subsequently accessing power and communication cables required in computer installations. The systems are also used in a variety of environments permitting heating, cooling and ventilation equipment and distribution systems to be conveniently located and accessed beneath the floor.
Typically, an access floor system includes a plurality of rectangular floor panels supported at their four corners on pedestals resting on a structural floor. The panels may be of several different constructions. In one construction, a steel pan having integral sides and bottom is filled with a lightweight, high-strength concrete mix. The mix may be covered on its top surface with monolithic carpeting, carpet tiles, vinyl asbestos tiles, cnoductive vinyl or high-pressure plastic laminate. In another panel construction, top and bottom steel sheets are structurally bonded to a high density wood particle core. The sheets are welded to steel perimeter channels which form the sides of the pan of each access floor panel. The top steel sheet may be covered or finished with carpeting, conductive vinyl and vinyl asbestos tile surfaces or high-pressure plastic laminate. An example of a prior floor panel and access floor system may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,156 entitled ACCESS FLOOR PANEL and issued on Aug. 19, 1986 to Sweers et al.
In many of the prior panels, peripheral trim is applied. The trim is generally included for aesthetic reasons. The trim may, for example, frame a carpet square and protect the carpet edge from unraveling. In addition, the trim pieces may eliminate gaps between the finish covering and the perimeter of the pan structure. Examples of peripheral trim may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,557 entitled RAISED ACCESS FLOOR SYSTEM and issued on Apr. 25, 1978 to Tharp and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,319 entitled FLOOR PANEL and issued on Oct. 20, 1981 to Griffin. A need exists for a panel and panel edge trim which is easily assembled to the panel and held in a fixed locked position. The edges should be retained yet be relatively easily replaceable in the field.